Él lo sabía
by Adid
Summary: Estaba mal y él lo sabía. Y aun así seguiría sucediendo. Por que lo necesitaban. No había escapatoría posible. Pequeño one-shot GaaLee con un intento de Lemon XD. Mención de SakuLee. Este fic "CONTIENE YAOI", sobre advertencia no hay engaño.


Estaba mal.  
l lo sab a perfectamente, aun as no hac a mucho por evitarlo.  
Era el sentir esas manos fr as recorrerlo sin ning n pudor, y esa boca hambrienta que no dudaba en devorar la suya. Acorralado contra un rbol, intentaba in tilmente empujar fuera a su atacante. Sus manos se apoyaban contra su pecho y empujaban ligeramente, sin xito. Ambos sab an que no ten a ning n sentido, pues si realmente quisiera alejarlo hace ya un buen rato que lo hubiera logrado. Seguramente ni siquiera hubiera sido capaz de acorralarlo en primer lugar.  
El hecho de que sus manos recorrieran tan desesperadamente el cuerpo que mil simas de segundo hab a intentado apartar, lo comprobaba. Solo para poco despu s volver a los intentos de apartarlo y despu s regresar al recorrido, en un ciclo que parec a no tener fin, acariciando los m sculos perfectamente marcados del pecho, los anchos hombros, los fuertes brazos. Sentir esas fr as manos acariciar sus costados, bajar hasta su culo y apretar fuerte y deliciosamente, seguir el recorrido hasta sus firmes muslos levantando sus piernas y oblig ndolo a enredarlas alrededor se su cintura. Friccion ndose con l a un ritmo totalmente enloquecedor, hundi ndolos en un delicioso vaiv n de caderas que los transporta a ambos hasta los m s altos cielos.  
Mov a de un lado a otro su cabeza tratando de escapar de esos ardientes labios que lo aterrorizan por ser capaces de dominarlo por completo, y el otro mueve igual su cabeza con su boca persiguiendo la suya sin dejarla escapar, y de paso recorrer tambi n su ment n, sus mejillas, su rostro entero hasta bajar a su cuello, sabore ndolo, degust ndolo, llen ndolo de saliva. Y despu s regresar a su boca, donde labios, dientes y lenguas se encuentran para dar paso a una feroz batalla que de ante mano sabe perdida.  
Gemidos y peque os gritos desgarran el aire a su alrededor, siendo imposible identificar a qui n pertenecen cada cual.  
Hace tanto calor. Est mal, y l lo sabe muy bien, porque est haciendo da o a alguien m s, alguien que sabe que lo necesita. Y aun as se ve incapaz de detenerlo, y no es porque no pueda, simplemente no quiere no quiere que el calor se valla ni que esas manos dejen de tocarlo, ni que esa boca deje de mancillarlo.  
Lo sabe y eso es lo que m s le duele, saber que alguien sufrir por su culpa, pero lo que m s le duele es darse cuenta de que no le importa, nada importa en ese momento, en que levanta la vista y le ve.  
Ese cabello cual rojo fuego, tan ardiente como todo l, esos ojos de color aguamarina que se encuentran cegados por la lujuria, esa boca que no deja de torturarlo, de susurrar palabras sucias en su o do. En ese momento el mundo bien podr a consumirse en llamas y al l no podr a importarle menos. Estaba tan cerca, tan cerca ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Se acerco a donde sus compa eros descansaban en el campamento improvisado en medio del bosque.  
Estaban a mitad del cumplimiento de una misi n muy importante de rango A. l y Sakura deb an escoltar al Kazekage y sus dos guardaespaldas (que tambi n eran sus hermanos) de regreso a la aldea de la arena. Despu s de un largo d a de viaje se hab an decidido a descansar unas horas esa noche antes de continuar. Se acerco a d nde Sakura descansaba tranquilamente. Sakura, su peque a y delicada flor, su mejor amiga y ahora, despu s de tanto rechazos y desplantes, era su novia finalmente. Llego hasta su altura y se recost junto a ella, abraz ndola por la espalda.  
- A d nde fuiste?- La escucho preguntar quedamente. Al parecer no estaba tan dormida como cre a.  
-Al ba o. Susurro de forma tranquilizadora y la estrecho m s fuertemente.  
Ella no respondi , simplemente se acurruco m s cerca. E intento controlar su respiraci n y su cuerpo para que Lee no notara los quedos sollozos y los ligeros temblores que la atacaban. Sab a muy bien que ment a. Pero jam s lo dir a. No se arriesgar a a perder lo nico que le daba un poco de paz y falsa felicidad ahora que se sent a tan sola, despu s de que el chico al que siempre am se hab a ido dej ndola atr s, y su mejor amigo que siempre dijo amarla, despu s de mucho esperarlo, lo hab a seguido. Lee era su nica tabla de salvaci n y se aferrar a a ella mientras tuviera vida. Era ego sta, lo sab a, pero no le importaba.  
Lee hecho un breve vistazo a su alrededor, Kankuro roncaba ruidosamente a unos metros de ellos mientras Temar dorm a tranquilamente a unos pasos de l. Levanto la vista para encontrar, recortada contra la luz de la luna, la silueta de un hombre joven de pie con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, parado en lo alto de un rbol, mirando hacia el horizonte.  
Suspiro.  
Lo que hac an estaba mal, y l lo sab a. Y aun as estaba seguro que seguir a sucediendo, las veces que se encontraran, las veces que se buscaran. Porque lo necesitaban. Lo necesitaban para seguir viviendo sin volverse locos. No hab a escapatoria posible, porque l no quer a que la hubiera.

OWARI 


End file.
